


Morning Sun

by ADbLOCK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbLOCK/pseuds/ADbLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes returned to his devilishly handsome face as he would put it which she wasn't going to deny. This man is absolutely devilishly handsome.</p><p>"Devilishly handsome, I know." His voice low and filled with sleep but, dear god, it did things to her especially down there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I found sitting on my files so I decided to finish it up. Enjoy!

Silence.

The faint beeping of silence.Darkness.The black void of darkness.TouchThe soft and calmness of touch.Sense.And all together her senses caused her to wake up from her deep slumber. The bright sunlight shining down on her face. The birds chirping by the window sill. The scent of fresh air filling the whole loft. The feel of a strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist. The feel of hot breath tickling her neck.

 

Emma's eyes slowly opened, squinting at the sun blazing on her eyes. She quickly turned around to lie on her other side. Joy filled her heart when she found a big mass of soft black hair on a broad muscular chest. She bit her lip, hoping she didn't wake him up, when she felt his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to his warmth. She snuggled in closer, breathing in his manly scent. A sigh escaped her lips and earned herself a soft hum from his soft lips. She would have called herself satisfied but she wasn't.

 

Slowly, she turned her head up and peeked through her thick lashes at the sleeping face of Killian Jones. She found herself staring at him, mouth agape, eyes transfixed on his beautiful face. He looked younger like this, his eyes closed in sleep, his long lashes over the top of his cheeks, his mouth slightly opened breathing out soft snores. Absentmindedly, she lifted her hand and traced a finger along his strong jaw that tightens whenever he's focused or agitated. A blush formed on her cheeks. Her fingers stopped just beside his plump lips. They looked so soft and inviting that she wanted to lean closer and kiss him if it wasn't for his soft snore reminding her she didn't want to wake him up. Her blush deepened as she felt her cheeks grew hot. Her eyes returned to his closed lids, silently hoping they would open so she could see those too blue eyes of his while also hoping they would stay closed for her to appreciate him like this.

 

Her eyes returned to his _devilishly handsome_ face as he would put it which she wasn't going to deny. This man is _absolutely_ devilishly handsome. 

 

"Devilishly handsome, I know." His voice low and filled with sleep but, dear god, it did things to her especially down there.

 

She chuckled as she looked up at his azure eyes, hazy with sleep yet teasing. Suddenly his eyes softened as they both held their gazes. His eyes reminded her of the sea. The dream that she and Neal once had. It reminded her of Tallahassee. When Neal left her, she lost faith in finding it. She never tried because she knew nothing would happen because she lost the heart to find the path that leads to there. She would never have found it alone anyway. She needed someone to hammer down the fortress she built around her and bring her out to the world once again. And this man, Killian Jones, he was amazing and beautiful and spectacular. God, she loved him so much.

 

"Good morning..." she said, finally breaking the silence they fell in.

 

He gave her one of his small smiles that would make her heart melt. "Good morning, love."

 

She leaned in without a word and captured his lips into a slow, passionate kiss rapidly burning up into hot, wet kisses down her neck and somewhere lower. She'd had this man stay on her, no, their bed for two years now and not one moment in their two years of marriage did she get tired of waking up next to Killian Jones.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what'cha think guys! Review! And our babies have one so far, so, so far now and it's just plain amazing~~~


End file.
